


Flight

by MeltedMush



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, I’m new to this, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedMush/pseuds/MeltedMush
Summary: Kudo Shinichi, a boy with fame and talent. Known all over Japan as the Detective of the East. His face always appearing in the newspapers. A logical and justifiable detective, preferring to take down criminals with wisps of words with as much drama as a show. His stage? Crime scenes, a place where he could tear down alibis, revealing truths, one by one. A boy so free, but trapped by himself. An unrequited love, ravaging against the bars that trapped his heart.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m MeltedMush, I’m an (novice) artist. This is actually my first time posting a fan fic, so don’t expect much from it. ^^;

Kudo Shinichi, a boy with fame and talent. Known all over Japan as the Detective of the East. His face always appearing in the newspapers. A logical and justifiable detective, preferring to take down criminals with wisps of words with as much drama as a show. His stage? Crime scenes, a place where he could tear down alibis, revealing truths, one by one. A boy so free, but trapped by himself. An unrequited love, ravaging against the bars that trapped his heart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura petals danced to floor, flutters of pink gracing the eyes. The school bell tolled, quietly, bong, bong, bong. The large sakura tree rustled as the soft wind gently blew. Beneath the branches was a boy— with neat dark brown hair, and a darn cowlick refusing to go down, his body was thin, but he had supple limbs. The boy laid on the trunk of the tree, the petals laying on his blue uniform.

“Shinichi!”

“Shi-ni-chi!”

“SHINCHI!” A voice cried out for the third time.

Azure eyes opened hastily, connecting with bright indigo. Before him was another boy, he looked quite similar to ‘Shinchi’, but with wild and messy hair.

“Kaito, you’re here.” ‘Shinichi” yawned, covering his mouth and rubbing his eyes, but delivering a cheeky smile. ‘Kaito’ pouted and crawled closer to ‘Shinichi’, criss-crossing his legs, sitting in front of ‘Shinchi’.

“You fell asleep while waiting for me, it’s been an hour since school ended. I just came out, you could have just left y’know. Anyways, did Ran go home? Well that’s normal though.” Kaito turned his head away, a bit of red dusting his cheeks. Was that a blush? Shinichi shook his head, no, it was probably his imagination, afterall, Kaito has Aoko.

“There’s no way I’m leaving without you, I promise you that and yeah Ran left already, but I wanted to wait longer.” Shinichi stretched his arms out, and stood up, the petals falling off of him. Kaito stared in awe, but quickly followed, standing up, and snatching both of their bags.

“Next time, I’ll be the one waiting for you, my school ends earlier than yours tomorrow, now should we go?” Kaito glanced at Shinichi whom quickly nodded, but when he reached for his backpack, the messy haired boy stepped away, carrying the two bags on his arm.

“Give me back my bag, Kaito,” Shinichi deadpanned, motioning Kaito over, but the other boy simply hummed, but looked up to the sky, as if in deep thought, “Kaito?”

“Hey, Shinichi,” Kaito spoke up.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“...I’ll be waiting for you tomorrow.”

“Sure.” Shinichi’s eyes dilated, his heart fluttered in excitement, were they going to be alone? Ran was going to be going home with Sonoko after all.

“Oh yeah, Hakuba is going to join us.” Ah… he jinxed it.

“Oh okay.” Shinichi bluntly spoke, sulking quietly inside.

Kaito tossed Shinichi’s bag over, whom quickly caught it. The sun slowly set and the boys quickly went home, spending their last moments for today laughing till they seperated. 

Upon reaching his home, Shinichi walked over to his room and flopped onto his bed. Grabbing his pillow, shoving his face into it, and he groaned loudly. His face heated up, recalling the previous hour. He had gotten so hopeful… Shinichi curled up around his pillow, but… Kaito’s face, it was so bright, and Shinichi wanted that beaming smile and those contagious sweet laughs to be his… but they never would. All of it belonged to Aoko. He glanced at the photo on his desk. Tropical Land with Ran… Where it all began… Also the reason why—

Shinichi jerked up, before falling back down. Heavily kicking on his bed, his face growing even more red with every second. Slowly taking a deep breath and exhaling, attempting to cool his head off. Sprawling out on his bed, he shifted towards his table for his phone, setting his alarm. He rolled back, closing his eyelids, drifting into black. The moonlight seeping through the windows.

The sunlight slowly replaced the moonlight, becoming brighter and brighter, birds chirping at the warmth of the sun, covered by the shade the trees gave. Once again, azure eyes opened, drowsily shifting, the alarm singing it’s poor sharp tune. With each beep of the alarm, earned a louder groan. The detective finally jerked up, slipping his legs out from the warmth of the blanket. Rubbing his eyes, he stood tall, finally taking a step forward. The alarm continued to sing it’s poor faulty tune. Unable to bear it any longer, the boy swiftly swiped the alarm away.

Sitting alone on his desk along with the picture was an innocent doll, of Kid. Ah. He forgot. KAITO!! Shinichi darted. Quickly grabbing his phone, he dashed down the stairs to get ready for the morning. 

Seven in the morning, Shinichi had recovered his neat hair, and showered in the morning. His messy look? Disposed. He puffed his chest up proudly, but let his pride die down. A nauseous feeling deciding to come for a split second. Right, today.

Dragging his feet towards the school, he finally arrived, watching the bustling of the crowds as they entered through the gate. Shinichi glanced at the sky. The sickening feeling coming back, Shinichi gagged, covering his mouth, but the feeling quickly faded. He shook his head roughly, this wasn’t the time to cloud his mind with useless thoughts. The detective clung onto his bag, tighter. Nails digging into skin. Longing pain. The school bell tolled again. The day began.

Lecture after lecture, lesson after lesson. Time was swiftly passing, Shinichi refrained from plopping his head on the desk. What was the point of going through this? He already knew it. Oh too well. The bell tolled again, to his glee, he stood abruptly, almost knocking his chair over. He trembled, as if there were butterflies in his stomach. His classmates slowly left, Ran smiled at him, but also left. He snatched his bag, blending in with the students. 

Spotting messy dazzling hair by the school gate, Shinichi ran over, his bag bouncing, every cluster of students he passed, he could hear girls swooning over Kaito. His heart pained. He stopped, clutching at it, it hurt. It hurt so much. It was almost as if he could have a heart attack at any moment. The boy let go, deciding to ignore the longing pain, and continued to walk forward. He saw another boy talking to Kaito. He was blonde, seemly british. He wore the same uniform as Kaito, but neater as his uniform had it’s collar buttoned, unlike Kaito’s. It was Hakuba. 

The detective stepped closer, as he could hear their conversation. Each word reaching his ears, he eavesdropped.

“Why are you with Kudo? How did you guys meet? Does Kudo know you’re Kid?” The brit pushed on.

“Why does it matter, he’s my friend! And stop accusing me of being Kid! For the last time I’m not Kid!!” 

“Do you like the detective? Why are you with him so much instead of Aoko?”

“Well… I find him interesting. And I don’t like him! Rather I—” 

Shinichi left. He ran. He couldn’t bear it any longer. It was too much. Was Kaito only around him just for his own amusement? His eyes began to heat, his tears burst out, dribbling down. His breath staggered with every step. No more. No. None of it. He never meant anything. He was just a useless toy for pure enjoyment. All those hopeful thoughts he had… Lies, they were simple fantasies. Nothing more. Nothing more than just a stupid fantasy that could never be true.

He slipped past Hakuba and Kaito, hiding his tear streaked face with his arm, he ran home. Closing himself off. Chanting his name within his heart, he knew that he should of never gotten close to him. Even though his heart was shattered. He still hoped. For Kaito to live well.

He quickly dashed into the house, dropping his bag on the floor, and locked everything. Shut. Shut. Shut. Alone. Alone. Forever. Climbing the stairs, and flopping onto his bed once again. Tears continued to roll. He could feel a frequent vibration with in his pocket, reaching into his pocket, he fished out his phone. Seeing many messages. All from Kaito. He scanned over the messages carefully one by one. 

Kaito  
3:14 pm  
Yo, Shinichi~ Where r u??? D:

Kaito  
3:14 pm  
I don’t see u!!! ;-;

Kaito  
3:15 pm  
Shiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiii

Kaito  
3:15 pm  
Hakubastard and your darling, me, are waiting! D:

Shinichi chuckled, but each word felt empty to him. He unlocked his phone and began to type.

Shinichi: Kaito, sorry, I got sick today and didn’t attend school. I sincerely apologize for making you wait for me. You and Hakuba-san may go on without me.

Kaito: Now u respond! :D

Kaito: I was worried y’know, I was terrified that you could of gotten kidnapped with that rotten luck of yours. ;-;

Kaito: Wanna do a call? It’s easier than typing, plus I wanna hear your voice Shin-chan!

Shinichi: Sorry no, I honestly don’t feel like doing one.

Kaito: Awwww! D:

Shinichi: I apologize Kuroba. You may go without me, I have to rest for a bit, bye.

Kaito: K! But u better get better! I’ll be waiting for u! ;)

Shinichi rolled around, his heart felt like a bomb, it could burst any minute. He needed a break. But… How? Glancing at his bookshelf, he spotted a favorite of his. Night Baron, a series written by his father. Perhaps, take a vacation? Sounds nice. Perhaps he could go join his parents… That’s it. That’s what he needed. The detective mindlessly stared into the ceiling. The school won’t mind, afterall, he was completely fine in his studies. First. Haibara.

Dialing her phone number, she quickly picked up. “What is it Kudo? Let me guess, is it about Kaito?”

The detective flinched, “Yeah, you’re correct once again.”

“What is it this time? Are you going to ramble about your love for him again?” The voice on the other side chuckled.

Shinichi hummed, “Rather… it’s the opposite, I’ve decided. I’m going to give up on him.”

“WHAT? WHY?” Haibara shouted.

“He doesn’t like me. I heard it myself. He may have not told me it directly, but I still heard those words come from his mouth while he was talking with someone else.” Shinichi softly spoke.

“So, what are you going to do?”

“I’m planning to leave Japan for a while. I need a break, and I would like to get rid of my feelings for Kaito.”

“...I understand Kudo, but are you sure this is the correct decision?”

“Yes, I do. Could you tell the others besides Kaito about this? I rather not have him know.”

“Alright, if that’s what you want. I won’t stop you, but I will hope for your happiness.” 

“Thank you Haibara.”

He ended the call. It’ll be all over. Everything.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaito rolled all over the floor, what was going on with Shinichi!?!? He hadn’t spoken with him in a while, Shinichi started using Kuroba instead of Kaito, he was being more formal with him, and so much more! Was Shinichi cutting their relationship off??? No, Kaito wouldn’t let him do that. So why, WHY? Why was he doing this? What happened to him? He dug his fingers into his scalp.

He paused. The day he was supposed to go the cafe with Shinichi along with Hakuba, he saw Shinichi running past him. His arm in front of his face, as if he was hiding it. Later, he said he didn’t attend school that day, but Kaito knew fully well that he wasn’t sick at all! A sick Shinichi would not be so cold! He would be cuddly and cute. Ah, so cute. Kaito flushed, he wanted to visit him so much, and hopefully have a cute and cuddly Shin-chan in his arms, but he wasn’t sick! Well— it would be cruel to take advantage of his sickness, but still! If Kaito had a chance to be close to Shinichi, he’d take it! Anytime!

But, YESTERDAY, OH YESTERDAY. His future lover did not spare a glance at him! Oh his pretty azure eyes, spare dear Kaito a lovingly look at them!

That’s it. Kaito was on the lookout for answers. And when he wanted them, he was getting them. His first location? The Kudo manor.

Sneaking in, he unlocked the door, using his lockpicks, but the manor seemed empty. He couldn’t smell the scent of fresh coffee which the great detective loved to drink. Kaito crepted up the stairs up to Shinichi’s room. Peeking in, it was empty. No one was in there. He stepped in, and sat in his room. He stared at the innocent desk, and almost growled at the sight of Shinichi being with Ran at Tropical Land. He should of been the one with him at Tropical Land, not Ran! But… they wouldn’t have met if that incident didn’t happen… Kaito groaned, he wanted to be closer to Shinichi than anybody else, well… Shinichi’s parents were exceptions, but STILL.

Snapping out of his raging thoughts, he noticed papers on the desk that weren’t there usually. Plane tickets. The boarding date was tomorrow, after school.

“Shinichi… What happened? Didn’t you say you would never leave without me? So why…?” His chest grew tight, but he needed to know. He needed to know the truth. The truth of the whole story.

But who?? Who would know? Kaito pondered, he needed to find Shinichi, but even if he asked him now, he would just avoid the question! Kaito glared at the airplane ticket. Evil. He wanted to burn them, but he respected Shinichi, he would never clip his wings.

Haibara, Haibara would know! Kaito, leaped up, and swiftly left the Kudo manor, locking the door before him, so Shinchi didn’t suspect a thing.

Running over to the next house, he knocked furiously onto door, only for the mini scientist to come close, and give him a disgusted look. Oh dear, what did he do to deserve that discriminating look?

“AI-CHAN!” Kaito cried out desperately

Haibara opened the door for the lone thief, scoffing at him.

“Haibara! Could you tell me what is happening with Shinichi?!”

“Don’t you already know?”

“What do you mean Ai-chan?”

“He found out.”

“Found out what?? Tell me please!”

“He heard you saying that you didn’t like him.”

“I-!” Kaito shook, his eyes widened, “Oh no, no. No.” He shoved his hands into his hair, gripping hard. He didn’t like him, yes, but he didn’t hate him! No not at all! It was something else! Something stronger than like! If that was the reason, why was Shinichi taking a vacation out of Japan? If it was simple misconception of a relationship, he could have simply taken an easier way, not leave the country.

“Y’know… He really loves you,” Haibara shook her head, “it’s really a waste that he spent his love on you.”

“He loves… me?” Kaito released his hold on his head, and fixed his eyes to Haibara.

Haibara hummed, “Yeah, he truly does, you have no idea how much he rambles to me about you each day.” The mini scientist chuckled, but looked up to the ceiling.

“Ai-chan, where is he right now?”

“Why should I tell you when you might hurt him even more?” Haibara challenged.

“Because… I’m so stupidly in love with him, so much I want him to only belong to me, so please Ai-chan… “

“Fine, but you better get the truth to him, he should be coming home soon, he decided to walk in the park earlier.” 

“Thanks Ai-chan.” Kaito slowly treaded towards the windows, and slid the window opened. Smiling cheekily, he leaped. Out the window. Instead of the door like a normal human being.

All Kaito had to do was trod over to Kudo’s home, and wait, what’s left will depend.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinichi stumbled with each step he took, letting his head hang low, counting each pebble he saw. Tomorrow was the day, the day where he could be free. But also the day he wouldn’t be able to see Kaito for a while.

He reached his home, and pushed the gate open, closing it behind him. Walking upon the walkway, and treading up the stairs, he pushed the manor’s door open and slipped in. Just as he was about to slip his shoes off, two warm arms circled around him, and Shinichi could see a smock of messy brown hair nuzzling into his neck. What was he doing here?

“Kuroba, why are you here? Are you just going to use me like a toy purely for entertainment?” Shinichi growled, each word he spoke slathered with venom. He gripped onto Kuroba’s arms, attempting to pry them off, once he did, he let go, stepped forward and spun around, facing Kuroba with stern eyes.

“No Shinichi, I’m going to be with you till the day I die.” Kuroba came closer to Shinichi, but the other continued to move away.

“If I believe correctly, I remember you saying that you disliked me.” The detective’s voice broke, tears running down his cheeks, he fisted his hands tightly, his nails digging digging into his skin.

“Shinichi, no, no, you got it all wrong,” Kuroba grasped for Shinichi’s wrist but he pulled away.

“What do you mean, I heard it perfectly.” The cowlicked boy, averted his gaze. But as Kuroba was coming closer, Shinichi found himself being backed into a wall. He felt his back touch the wall, and looked up, meeting Kuroba’s gaze. He attempted to push Kuroba away, as he shifted his arms, he found his wrists being pinned to the wall.

“No you didn’t, what I said was, ‘And I don’t like him.’ “ Kuroba insisted, but winced as he saw Shinichi squirming and breaking into more tears, “ ‘Rather, I love him so much I can’t bear to part with him’.”

Shinichi stared at Kuroba as if shocked, he stopped squirming under the other’s grasp. “I don’t believe you.” He denied.

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much, stay by me. Stay with me forever.” Kuroba chanted endlessly, nuzzling his neck, hearing Shinichi’s breathless sobs break even more.

“Please… don’t go… Shinichi, please…” Kuroba cried, releasing his grasp on Shinichi’s wrists and moving them to hold the other around their waist.

Shinichi shifted, embracing Kuroba. “I won’t, I won’t,” The detective continued to chant, holding Kuroba tighter, “I love you too much.”

Kuroba released his hold, and cupped Shinichi’s face, whose azure eyes glittered so brightly. Kuroba smiled with his tear stained face speaking his heart out, “Shinichi, never leave me, you promise right? If you do, I’ll be the one chasing you, until you give up yourself for me.”

“I promise.” Shinichi softly spoke, gazing into Kaito’s eyes so lovingly. “Besides, I was yours to begin with.”

Kaito would of been cheering, but hearing those words, he leaned forward.

Pressing their lips together.


End file.
